Many large, commercial aircraft navigation lights use incandescent or halogen light modules. These light modules are unpredictable when they fail. Thus, it can be expensive to have to replace these light modules at the time of failure, instead of at a preknown time for scheduling of such maintenance. Light-emitting-diodes (LEDs) are slowly replacing navigation and position lights on commercial aircraft. Some of the benefits include longer life, lower power, lighter module packages, etc. However, many of the existing LED systems are not designed to fit into existing light module housings, thereby making replacement of incandescent or halogen lamps with LEDs an expensive and time-consuming process.